


Кометы

by Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасение жизни требует порой отчаянных мер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кометы

Занзас трогает худое запястье – пульс скачет, то взлетая, то захлебываясь. Да и без этого видно, что Цуна совсем поплыл: чуть расфокусированные глаза смотрят мимо Занзаса.  
– Дерьмо… – ворчит Занзас и устало запускает пальцы в волосы, проводя ладонью по лбу. – Где все твои придурки? Ну?  
Цуна будто не слышит, его лоб полыхает пламенем Посмертной воли, оно обхватывает его голову раскаленной короной. От него исходит такой жар, что не будь Занзас сам обладателем пламени, его сожгло бы на месте. На бледных висках, над губой у Цуны выступают капли пота, и он слизывает их, тряся головой неловко и растеряно. Занзас склоняется к нему, щелкает пальцами возле лица, пытаясь добиться хоть какой-то осмысленности.  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Цуна тянется к его руке. Языки пламени лижут пальцы Занзаса, обхватывают их браслетами. Его пламя отвечает чужому, пробуждаясь против воли хозяина. Занзас всегда подозревал, что Цуна слишком силен, а Реборн слишком много времени уделяет тому, чтобы разбудить его силы, и слишком мало – тому, чтобы научить его контролировать их.  
– Давай, включай мозги, мусор, – Занзас дергает Цуну за воротник, встряхивает изо всех сил. – Ты же не хочешь сгореть нахрен?  
– Жарко… – Цуна в ответ потеряно смотрит на Занзаса. У него такой щенячий влажно-горячий взгляд, что хочется отвесить ему пару затрещин. – Жарко, пожалуйста…  
Не переставая бормотать, он придвигается к Занзасу – руки жалит рвущимся наружу пламенем, грудь жжет там, где Цуна прижимается к нему лицом. Воздух плавится, рябит, скрадывая очертания. Вокруг стоит аромат нагретого металла, запах чужого пота и волос, во рту ощущается сухой привкус гари. Занзас прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как сводит странной болезненно-сладкой судорогой мышцы, а Цуна продолжает жаться к нему, щедро делясь своим пламенем.  
– Где твой Дождь? Он может помочь, – Занзас тяжело дышит, стискивая его плечи. Там, где их кожа соприкасается, сыплются во все стороны ослепительно-белые искры.  
– Я не знаю, – наконец шепчет Савада. Чертов идиот! Он их всех угробил, да и себя заодно. В Хиросиме, там, где один босс несуществующей ныне Семьи потерял контроль над пламенем, до сих пор ничего не растет, есть только черные силуэты на мосту, а больше от людей ничего и не осталось.  
Занзас дергает его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть бледное, будто светящееся изнутри лицо, и резко прижимается лбом к его лбу.  
– Отдай мне все, что можешь, – Цуну колотит, Занзас чувствует, как ходят ходуном его плечи, как трясутся локти и колени. Он едва стоит на ногах. Оглянувшись, Занзас тянет его на себя и падает в кресло. Они оставляют за собой огненный след, как комета. – Давай, ну!  
Цуна елозит бедрами по его коленям, неловкий, растрепанный и охренительно горячий, и Занзаса тоже трясет, когда пламя проникает навылет через кожу, сквозь грудь, сворачивается между лопаток. Горло перехватывает жаром, адреналином и возбуждением. У него так не стоял, наверное, никогда в жизни. Если он кончит просто от того, что Цуна делится с ним пламенем, Саваду все равно придется убить. Как свидетеля.  
– Блядь, – Занзас рычит, когда Цуна жмется ближе, придавливая его член. – Ебаный мусор, я тебя потом в речке утоплю.  
Виски сжимает встрепанным венцом пламени, искры бегут по венам, рвутся из кожи и собираются раскаленным комком в паху. Занзас задирает подбородок, ловя воздух небольшими глотками – больше в горло не пропихнуть, а Цуна смотрит на него снизу вверх. Его глаза светятся и бушуют огнем, словно за радужкой поселился вихрь. Занзас вновь дергает его за волосы. Савада облизывает сухие губы, и трется пахом о его член. У него тоже стоит так, что можно позавидовать, и Занзаса потряхивает от смеха пополам с возбуждением. Если Цуна не успокоит пламя, Намимори будет стерт с лица земли - а они оба хотят трахаться.  
Хотя, когда-то он слышал, что секс помогает сбросить избыток энергии, будь то дурная юная сила или пламя. Ему самому вечно подсовывали всяких девок, а он не то чтобы очень возражал. Вряд ли кто-то озаботился регулярно проделывать этот фокус с Савадой.  
Цуна стонет и упирается лбом в плечо Занзаса, украдкой неловко трется об него. Подросток, блядь. Занзаса снова прошибает смех. Он дергает Цуну за ворот, просто вытряхивая его из футболки. Под ней – ребра, просвечивающие сквозь розоватую от внутреннего пламени кожу, впалый живот, торчащие кости над бедрами. Тощий, как цыпленок. Член Занзаса дергается, прижатый к животу бедрами Цуны.  
Занзас расстегивает ширинку и стаскивает с него штаны и трусы, блестящая от смазки головка тут же упирается ему в живот, оставляя влажные пятна на рубашке. Цуна стонет, его глаза плотно зажмурены, будто он боится посмотреть в лицо Занзасу. Он только поднимается, выпутываясь из джинсов, угловатый, неловкий, неосторожно задевает все вокруг локтями и коленями. Занзас секунду смотрит на облитое огнем худое тело и поспешно расстегивает свою ширинку, глотая горькую горячую слюну.  
У них нет ни смазки, ни времени на подготовку, и Занзас, дурея от возбуждения, тянет Цуну к себе, слегка подается бедрами. Они торопливо трутся друг о друга, как глупые детишки где-нибудь в подворотне. Цуна скользкий, горячий, гладкий под ладонями. Занзас трогает крылатые лопатки, позвонки, тощую задницу. Искры трещат, сыплются фейерверком, а в груди, там, где Цуна неумело прижимается губами, все раскалено добела. Их сейчас можно выкинуть на орбиту – вместо солнца. Занзас жмурится, стискивая ягодицы Цуны – под веками растягивается в бесконечность ослепительный взрыв.  
Цуна весь мокрый и липкий. Он распластался на Занзасе, раскинув руки и ноги, и шепчет что-то неясное, звуки похожи скорее на кошачье урчание. В воздухе насыщенно пахнет гарью, к потному лбу липнут хлопья пепла.  
– Если сейчас придут твои Хранители, их ждет веселое зрелище, – лениво тянет Занзас. Обгорелое кресло под ним угрожающе скрипит.  
– Не придут.  
– Почему? – невозможно не почувствовать, как они горели, касаясь, прижимаясь друг к другу.  
– Я отослал их.  
Занзас молчит, рассматривая его медовые, с медным отливом пряди. Они уже не охвачены пламенем, но все равно сияют.  
– Ты умеешь управлять своим пламенем, – произносит он, наконец, утвердительно.  
– Да. А у тебя встает, когда я сижу у тебя на коленях, – он катает эти слова на языке так мягко и сладко, что Занзас коротко облизывается.  
– Надо отдать Луссурии приказ купить огнеупорной ткани.  
Цуна приподнимает голову и смотрит на него. Глаза у него все еще золотые с густым пламенно-рыжим кольцом вокруг радужки.  
– Зачем?  
– Хочу заказать комплект постельного белья, – Занзас усмехается и ведет ладонью по затылку Цуны. Под пальцами все еще искрит.


End file.
